Blackened Wings
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: Her Voice was shrill,And her cries loud in the dark night.17 years had passed since she had been raped by the Titan's greatest Enemy,Now raising his children in his Home,Raven has started to fully come to terms with the evil impeded within w with the chance to re-start her life with an old flame,Does she stay with the evil or blossom like a flower bud? M rated,Please R&R!
1. I:Tears Of Love

**A/N:**Hey guys!This is my newest story!Blackened Wings,It's a Next Gen story with a Very adult 's an M for Sexual Language,Adult Scenes,Graphic Violence and...Rape!It's a very difficult subject to grasp for a 15 year old girl,Who's never ever seen a Dick!(Well done for me,Not being a whore!)  
It's based around Raven,Who gets Raped by Slade and has his children!It's going to be an awkward story for me write and stuff...but whatever!There wil be OC's,I may accept one or Two...but not many!

Pairings:  
-SladeXRaeXBB  
-RobXStar"  
-CyXJinx...Other Parings will be brought in later!

**Disclaimer:**I only own the OC's!

* * *

**Prologue**

_"NO!"I screamed,As the tears rolled down my beaten had just released his seed into me,I couldn't see it...but he had a smile under the grim metal of his pushed me to the floor once more as he pulled out of me..._

_"In the course of these 9 months,I shall visit you regularly...to make sure my child isn't harmed...And If it is,I will make you watch as I kill them..."He whispered gruesomely into my ears,He shushed me again before saying,"You preformed excellently for a Virgin...and Birthday my dear Raven..."_

_I laid in the puddle of My blood,Sweat and tears as his seed gushed out of my sex.I remained that way till morning,When Starfire found me on her morning fly around the island..._

**I:Tears of Love...**

**_17 Years Later..._**

"NO!"I shouted as I sat up,Sweat was rolling down my face,Mixing in with the tears as they rolled down my 's been almost 18 years since that awful night,I've slept in fear every night since...Not forgetting the Memory's and Nightmares of that day.I looked to my bedside table,It read '_12:48am_'  
I sighed,It was my another day to reflect on how much pain my birth has caused...I laid my head back down on the warm pillow,Before sitting back up and flipping it over,So I could sleep on the cold dry side...

"Just Another Day in hell..."

When I woke up I tried to forget this day,I always try to forget this day...But It's never possible...Due to the Horrible yet Beautiful gifts Slade gave me all those years ago...My Twins,Caprina & Romeo...Azar I hate his name.I sighed as I pulled back my dark blue bed covers,35 years of age Raven...35...Another 200 to go!When Slade...'Attacked me',He brought into path my demon powers...And,My Immortality...

I tried not to think about it,As my feet touched the cold ebony floors of my my children were about 2 they developed they're powers,And Slade demanded we move into his Mansion...With him...Was It torture to see him everyday?Yes,But was it a lovely place to live?Fuck room was one of the larger rooms,With white walls,Ebony floors as I have already said,Large White windows that give you a beautiful view of the city,A walk in closet and white wooden room also had a four-post bed,A Dressing table and it's own personal library...Though I'd rather die then look at Slade everyday,I have to thank him for putting me in this beautiful room...

"*Knock**Knock*Mom?"The bold yet quiet voice of my son said,As he slowly opened one of the large double doors...

"Come in..."I said,Fixing my black and gold silk button up Pyjama's..

"Happy Birthday..."He said as he came in,He held a Cup of tea and a stack of waffles on a tray,Not forgetting the thick black book with a red bow atop of his head.

"Thank You..."I said as he approached me,I took the tray and rested it on the bedside table before tip toeing to give my tall son a kiss on his ...It hurt to look at my son,Because of how much he looked like his was tall,About 6ft4,With snow white skin,Light grey eyes with flecks of gold,Purple and blue intertwined within them and his fathers Snowy blonde locks.

Romeo looked like me,He has my nose,My thick eye ashes,Skin... mixed with the demon I knew as Slade Wilson,His defined and rugged Jaw line and neck,His beautiful body and his talent with a wore a pair of black basketball shorts,That hung low and showed the V that lead into his black red Calvin Klein underwear...With that,I pulled up his big shorts...

"Were you asleep?"He asked me,As he fixed his wavy mop of hair...

"It's 5:30,I just woke up Moe..."I said to him,I called him Moe...Everyone called him Romeo or Ro...So it only made sense that I didn't..

"Oh...I'm sorry...About today..."He said to me,I looked into his practically glowed in the Sun rise,You didn't need to be an empath to see he was sad and ashamed of what his father had done...

"Hey,No matter how horrible this day is to me...I got 2 amazing things out of it..."I said to him with a smile.I felt like the monster,When he was sad...

"Me and this house?"He asked with a smile...

I laughed,"No stupid...You and the bitch you call a sister..."I admitted...My daughter is a huge bitch,"But go wake her up...We're going to the tower later.."

"I hate the Tower,Madison and Mari always touch me..."He said as he crossed his muscled arms...

"Moe,I haven't aged since I was 17...Mark and Troy always try something with me and forget how old I am..."I said,Garfield raised Mark right,The same with Victor and Troy...but they never remember...

**TT TT TT TT TT**

"Happy Birthday Mom..."I heard my Daughter say as she entered the the Mansions Grand Dining was Black,White and Green with Black furniture,White accents and green walls...

"Thank you..."I said,As I felt her lips on my cheek.I looked up from Tea and Book to see her dressed in a black pair of leggings,Black converse and a oversized black ad yellow Titan's Hoodie.  
Like her brother,Caprina looked like Her hair was a dark purple with streaks of snowy blonde,Her skin was golden and slightly eyes were also a light grey,But without all the flecks of gold,Purple and blue...Not forgetting hers changed to green and blue in different lighting...

"Where's Romeo?"She asked in her dull voice,She was always full of happiness and joy...but that didn't come across in her same thing with her brother,He had inherited a less sinister voice of Slade's..

"Making you tea.."I said to her,As I pulled on the sleeves of my white my body hasn't aged,Both my mind and my eyes have...I started thinking like a parent,not a Superhero...I dyed my hair black and occasionally got a spray tan to hold the impression I was Rachel Roth-Wilson,Not with my Sweater,I wore black skinny jeans and white penny loafers.I wore my fake silver wedding band and you could apparently see the sliver chain around my neck..

"'Kay"She said as she tied her long hair up into a high ponytail...I brushed my long black locks around my right shoulder as Slade sauntered into the room.

"Happy Birthday My Dearest..."He said as he walked behind me,He left a kiss on my neck as inwardly shivered at his cold breath...

"It was happy before you came.."I whispered,His hare hands massaged my neck and shoulders as he said,

"Such a beautiful night it was...I'll never forget the way you screamed for help..."He said happily,As our children returned...

"Hi Daddy!"Caprina said happily as she and Romeo entered..

"My children.."He said,"Did you wish your mother a Happy Birthday?"He asked...Though I hated him,The Children still thought we were a happy family...That I loved him,Slade wanted no more..No different or he would take them from me...That would be worse than being raped multiple times..

"We did,What time are we going?"Romeo said and asked as he un-twisted the painful looking Skinny Jean twist.

"We're leaving at 3...ish..."I said to him..

"Romeo and I are heading to the mall!We'll be back at 2:30!"Caprina said as she and Romeo left the dining Slade and I stayed still till we heard Romeo's Car we heard them leave Slade pulled my chair out and said,

"It's such a beautiful day,To...Bring back memories.."

I dropped my mug as Slade's hands travelled underneath my sweater,His hands cold against my skin,His voice even colder as he said,

"Just enjoy it this time...It won't be over soon..."

* * *

That was chapter 1!Chapter 2 will start with a Lemon if you like...Please R&R!


	2. II:Tears Of Love(Continued)

**A/N:**Hey guys!How's it going?In this chapter we'll have a Lemon...Like,We'll go straight into the lemon...So,You can skip that!But the response to the first chapter was pretty awesome!So,Thanks:)  
What did you think of my first 2 OC's?The Raven story line won't be the only one...There will be a Robin one too...In all my stories I make Robin a cunt,So I'll make him less jerkish in this chapter!

For all of you wondering,There are a new set of Titan's that will be seen in this chapter!  
**NAME & AGE**  
-Madison Gordon-Grayson**(**19**)**  
-Troy Stone**(**18**)**  
-Caprina & Romeo Roth-Wilson**(**16**)**  
-Mark Logan II**(**16**)**  
-Mari Grayson**(**15**)**

They don't have super hero names yet,But if you have any ideas PM me or write it in the reviews!:D

**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot and the OC's!

* * *

**II:Tears Of Love(Continued)**

_"Just enjoy it this time...It won't be over soon..."_

I held in any broken tears that were held in my eyes.I let him take of my sweater...I wanted to push him off of me so bad,But he was bigger and stronger than me...Not to mention that the ring he gave me,prohibited me from using any and all magic...

"Still as Beautiful as the Day I first claimed you..."He said as he sunk his teeth into my neck,I ran my hands down his bare I healed him when he...You know,He still had many scars...Though Slade was a monster,He was still skin was golden like the 3rd moon of Azarath,And his body was soft to the touch till you reached his strong rugged hands.

As he pulled away from my neck,He gabbed my face and forced my to look at face was sharp and manly,With the same jaw Romeo has but covered in pure white stubble.I had healed his eye when we bonded,It had actually re-grown back into the beautiful blue orb as it was originally...But the deep scar,Was still left there...

"Don't be so forceful..." I said as he loosened his grip.I won't lie,We have had sex many time in the past...it still caused great emotional damage and gave me bruises...but it was...pleasurable..

"You love it..."He said,As he kissed me on the lips hard,the kiss was made soft by his warm lips.I moaned slightly as his tongue entered my mouth and did a little dance kissed like this for I don't know how long till he broke the kiss and removed his black started groping my right breast as he attacked my mouth again...I moaned again as he pulled down my black lace bra...He broke the kiss again and moved down to breast,He immediately attacked my nipples with pre force..

**TT TT TT TT TT**

I moaned again as he rubbed his hard 10 inch member against my vaginal smiled greatly as he rammed himself into me...hard.

"I won't release my seed into you,I don't need more children..."He said as slammed my body into my bedroom wall...

I laughed into a moan before screaming,"No words...Just fuck..."

**TT TT TT TT TT**

We went on like this for about half an hour till we got a knock on my door,Slade pulled out of me on the bed in the process.I panted as he opened the door slightly...

"Yes..."Slade said whilst looking at me...I groaned as I sat up..

"For one,The walls aren't sound proof...Two,It's time to head to the tower..."I heard Caprina say,Slade chuckled...

"Caprina,Why don't you tell that to your brother?Hmm?"Slade asked,The virginity of a female demon was sacred...but,The males wasn't...at all,It was just...there!Caprina was to wait till she fell in love,Whilst Romeo didn't need to find a Juliet...

"Because...He's...Just...Put on some pants Mom!"She awkwardly screamed...

I laughed as I picked up my clothes...I really don't know how they got here,But I just went with it!

"Raven,Who said we were finished?"Slade asked me from across the room...

"Slade,I already came like...5 times!"I argued to him,As he walked over to me...

"I haven't"He said lifting me onto the bed,He put me on all fours before saying,"This will be uncomfortable..."

"Wha-AHHG!"I screamed as he member penetrated my ass...He slowly moved it in and out,Groaning...I could feel it in my poop hole!It felt so...ugh,Good...

He stayed at that pace for 10 minutes before emptying his hot thick load in me,"Done..."He said as he went limp on me...

"Seriously?"I asked as he pulled out...

**_Romeo's pov..._**

I sighed as I pulled off my white V-neck,It had been inside out the entire day!It's like my clothes don't want to suit me today...

"Your Pants don't really match your face and shoes..."

I turned to see Caprina standing in the Garage doorway,I laughed in a sarcastic tone before saying"Have you seen yourself?"

"Whatever!You think Dad would mind if we took out his lambo?"

"Lamborghini's aren't for teenagers..."I said,"BUT he's busy..."I finished,As I looked to the shiny covertable...

"You wanna take the Matt one?"Cap asked me,I looked at the white car and smiled before saying,

"Nah,Black's more our style..."

Caprina took no time chucking me the keys.I jumped in the shiny black car and started it as Caprina opened the garage doors and pulled two pairs of black shades out of know where!

"If we get caught.."I said putting them on,She gave me a pearly white pink-braced smile...

"We're dead..."

I droved as the door opened,I started to roll out as I saw the light.I have no idea why,But I was exited about this...Well,I was till The garage door fully opened to Mom and Dad...

"Lamborghini Mercy  
Your chick she so thirsty  
I'm in that two seat Lambo-"Mom said with a smile,As Dad asked the ever so beautiful question...

"What are you actually doing?"

"Did you just call me thirsty?"Caprina asked Mom carefully,Mom just nodded as I said...

"It was all her idea,I'm the youngest remember daddy!"I said awkwardly,He gave me a questioning look as Mom walked over to the car...

"This is a four-seater...Cap get in the back,Slade he will run you over..."She said to Dad...Dad's name is Slade?

**TT TT TT TT TT**

"Raven!"Aunt Kori shouted as we walked through the doors...

"Hey Kor..."She said as Aunt Kori gave us giant Kori was a little older than Mom,But very attractive...more attractive then her own children actually...She was tall,Like super model tall with weird skin and eyes...but still very attractive...Her hair was long,red and curly...And if you know me,I like me a red headed girl!She was dressed in a pair of high-waisted Mom jeans,A lilac T-shirt and a pair of pink slippers...

"Hey Aunt Kor..."Caprina and I said as we looked to the black sofa,To see Aunt Kor and Uncle Dick's Daughter: Mari!"  
Mari was... was tall for a girl,standing at about...5ft11 with orange skin,Her Mom's green eyes and Dad's black short hair was dead straight and blacker than my Dad's soul,Her eyes were extremely weird like Aunt Kor's...but...they had less hate in them...

"Cap...My dear Romeo..."Mari said as she stood up from the black semi-circular sofa. Mari was...attractive,She was like her Mom in body but not as skinny and more curvy,By curvy...I mean she had an nice figure and an awesome rack...but you didn't hear me say was dressed in a black pair of shorts that showed off her long legs,white slipper sock things and a flowy yellow tank top,Her neck length hair was in a high bun that kept it out of her eyes...

"Where's Mad?"Caprina asked as she gave her an awkward hug,Cap and Mari had an awkward world could see Mari had a crush on me,And you know...Caprina hated it!

"Dad sparing with her..."She said was the daughter of the original Batgirl and Richard,She was powerless so Uncle Rich took time to train her,Leaving Mari to rely on her alien powers instead of learning to fight...You didn't need to have empathy powers to see it saddened her...

"Kori,When are the others coming?"Caprina asked her,She turned away from Mom in the kitchen to say,

"Caprina,They shall arrive in the is why you are staying the...night?"Kori said,We looked to Mom who shrugged her shoulders..

* * *

C2 will continue another day!


	3. III:Old Friends

**A/N:**This story is going awesomely!I'd like to thank those who have read,reviewed and whatever'd this story!

I've got no news for you really...You got any for me?Actually my goldfish of 8 years died today:((21/3/14)

**NAME & AGE**  
-Madison Gordon-Grayson**(**19**)**  
-Troy Stone**(**18**)**  
-Caprina & Romeo Roth-Wilson**(**16**)**  
-Mark Logan II**(**16**)**  
-Mari Grayson**(**15**)**

**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot and the OC's!

* * *

**III:Old friends...**

My heart stopped as he walked into the main room,It had been years since I had seen and or Spoken to Beast I had been Raped by Slade,And refused to give up the Twin's I had ruined whatever relationship we wasn't the fact that I was raped that upset him...It had been the fact that It was Slade that did it,Slade that ruined his life...Over and Over...

I watched as He hugged Starfire with open arms,His well muscled arms were hidden under a Long-sleeved white T-shirt...I watched them Bulge as he hugged the taller boyish face had turned into a mannish one,He jaw so structured and rigged with the small amount of dark green hair was longer,And shaved in the Macklemore style from 2013...He was dressed in dark-washed denim jeans,Along with timberlands and what looked to be a watch on his dominant wrist...

"Mom..."Romeo said to me,As he poked my face.I looked away from the man I once knew to my only son...

"Yes?"I asked not looking away from his grey eyes...

"Your hurting me..."He whispered as I looked to our long nails were digging into his large pale hand...I inwardly gasped as I removed my black nails from his perfect little hands...

"Sorry..."I said looking at him once long hair was ruffled,Showing his purple streak of was dressed in a White Assassins Creed Styled jacket,With dark red jeans and white Addidas High-Tops...

I slowly walked over to him,Romeo in hand trailing behind me.I was dressed in a low cut black V-neck,Black leggings and a grey pair of Ugg boots.I wasn't expecting him to be here...If I did I'd of tried to look...older...

"Hey Gar..."I said with a hopefully warm and inviting smile...

He looked me up and down before giving me a smile,"Heya Rae...It's been a while"

"It has..."I quietly said returning the hug...

"And is this?"Gar asked looking at my tall son...

" isn't he..."I jokingly said as Gar looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I wasn't expecting him to ever be so...So..."

"Beautifly Wonderus?"Starfire asked from the kitchen,Where she was making...something...

"Yeah..."He said with a sigh as he gazed into my Sons eyes...

"Hows Mark?"I asked,Gar had a kid called Mark a few months after I gave birth too the Twins out of pure jealousy...He then regretted it when his girlfriend ran off after having her tubes tied...

"Good,Currently putting his crap away..."Gar said to me as he finished probing my son,"Why so good looking?"

"Because I have attractive parents who worked me till my bones stopped breaking..."Romeo said blinking his long,thick eyelashes...

"Does your sister look like this too?My Son likes beautiful girls..."Gar finished...

"I'm pretty sure Caprina's Bisexual..."He finished walking away from us...

"Anyway,How's It been?"I asked looking him in his ever green so young,So full of hope...

"Good,Good...Hows your rapist?"He asked out loud...I sighed,Before slapping him around the face...

"Friends!Please do not do the fighting with a child in the premiss!"Starfire said referring to my son..

"Do NOT,Ever say that to me ,In front of my child..."I said to him.I felt my emotions stir as he smiled...

"Sorry,But it was genuine question..."

"Are you mentally ill?"Romeo asked from Starfire's arms,She had gotten him into a bear hug as soon as I slapped him...

"No,I'm a Doctor..."He said with a chuckle...

**TT TT TT TT TT**

**_Romeo's Pov..._**

"So,How's life my dear Montague?"Madison asked me as I sat down on Mari's yellow sheeted double bed...Madison was Richard eldest Daughter,From a previous relationship. Madison was seriously beautiful,Her skin was a soft creamy white,Her hair a dark auburn colour that got lighter as reached her mid-back and her eyes,Her big eyes were mostly crystal blue but with little bits of green in was wearing a tight black T-shirt that showed off her athletic physic,Tighter blue pants that showed off the thing she calls an ass,And a pair of white converse sneaks...

"Montague?"Mari asked from next to me,She was wearing a thin white cotton v-neck,With black leggings and blue hair was wet and straighter then when it was dry...

"Romeo and was a Montague,Juliet a Capulet..."I said to her,She nodded carefully,"It's a play..."

"A beautiful one..."Madi said with a smile to her younger half-sister...

"They die at the end..."I said to her,She smiled and nodded..."Sadist..."I added...

"You are a Sadist!"Mari said as a knock was heard on the door..."ENTER!"

The door opened to my sister,And her best friend...Mark..

"Hey..."He said as the was Gar's only kid,He was also the biggest ass I was short for guy,With green skin,Dark green hair,And light green hair was short and spiky,Making his face look younger than it already was...He was dressed in a purple Polo shirt with a pair of white jeans and dark green high-tops,He wore a white watch on his right wrist...

"Marky-Mark!What's up!"Madison said from Mari's giant room was similar to my Mom's in the way it was set close to the window,Walk in closet,Dark walls ect. but with more lights and less Gothic!

"The ceiling babe!"He said with a smile,Caprina and I both awkwardly laughed at the un-funny joke..

"That joke was so un-funny Caprina laughed at It..."Mari said honestly as she held my thumb...No idea why she did that,But I though it was cute...

"How about we head into town?"Madi asked,with a smile."It's such a lovely day outside!"

"Brother..."Caprina said with a smile,I pulled my thumb away from Mari and stood walked over to me and took my hand..

"Please,No hands outside the portal..."I warned,They all gave us a look as we teleported them and us to the centre if Jump city...

I heard them screaming as we went straight through the portal...

**TT TT TT TT TT-Later that day...**

_**Garfield's pov...**_

Did I hate Raven, I hate Slade and her children,Yes!They ruined my life...Raven and my relationship was just starting to lift off,then boom!She's pregnant with our enemy's kid!

"Gar,You need to lay off Raven..."Dick said to me,How I pitted had it all!He was about to join the league,His family life was amazing and you know...he was engaged to Batgirl!Then Mari came along and ruined it all...

"Dude,I've laid off of Raven for the past 17 years!Is it her fault she ruined our lives...No!"I said looking him in the eyes were Crystal blue,They looked almost white in the glow of the rain outside the window...

"She didn't ruin our lives...she ruined yours...No actually Gar,She made our lives ruined her life,But with that it got him off the streets!Crime rates when down when he went away,Which meant Vic and had more time to spend with our kids and you...It left you with a way to get a PHD!Be thankful those kids were born Gar...Otherwise,We could be dead..."Dick said to me as he tied up his back length hair...

I inwardly sighed as the common room doors opened to,Our kids...They were actually dripping wet...

"What happened?"Dick asked as they all walked and Caprina were practically dry compared to the others,Marks Polo was kinda dry and Caprina's black Jumpsuit sandal combo looked perfectly ,Mari and Romeo on the other hand...

"Ask Madi..."Mark asked,as Mari went to hug was wearing Romeo's awesome jacket,Leaving him wet in his plain white t-shirt...which was pretty see through...I had never been so jealous of a 16 year old in my life!Not one Titan looked like that when we were his age!

"We went to the Movies,My idea by the when we left,Mega Thunder storm!The Twins couldn't teleport us or some unknown reason!And there wasn't a sing Taxi!So we walked here,Then flew over the ocean!Mari dropped me..."

"How?"I asked them,Mari sighed as she started to explain...

"I got...Distracted"She looked over to Romeo who was squeezing the excess water off of his shirt,"Then I dropped her...I then had to dive into the ocean to save her!"

"Madi can swim..."Mark said,We all nodded at her...

"Well,She didn't look like it when she was falling"MAri added...

"How dense are you?"Caprina asked carefully...

* * *

End of chapter.

For all those Guest Reviews who leave criticism,Don't read my freaking story if you don't like it!I'm happy with it,Other people are too!If you want to tell me some things wrong with my story PM me!


	4. IIII:Avo

**A/N:**This story is going awesomely still!You guys seem to be loving it,Which makes me soooo happy!So,I feel like this story's going absolutely no where!Which makes it hard to figure out what's going to happen in the story...So,I'm going to go with the flow...Which is the Twins having parental issues!YAY!

**NAME & AGE**  
-Madison Gordon-Grayson**(**19**)**  
-Troy Stone**(**18**)**  
-Caprina & Romeo Roth-Wilson**(**16**)**  
-Mark Logan II**(**16**)**  
-Mari Grayson**(**15**)**

**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot and the OC's!

* * *

**IIII:Avo**

_"The Gem was born of evil's fire the Gem shall be His comes to claim, He comes to sire The end of all things mortal."_

"AGGHHHHGH!"

I shot up as I heard the screams of my son,I wasted no time teleporting to his and Caprina's I'm right,He heard it too...As I phased up I saw Romeo laying in bed with his knees up,Crying into his sisters arms were tightly wrapped around her Oversized T-shirt making it actually fit her...

"Mom..."Caprina said to me,Giving me a confused stare as she looked me in the eyes...

"Did you have a dream too?"I questioned her,in a serious tone...She shook her head before saying,

"I don't dream unless it's a vision..."She said as Romeo looked up at me...His scream wasn't loud enough to wake the Tower,Richard and Gar maybe...But Gar wouldn't bother him and Richard would have trouble getting out of bed...

"Cap,Go sleep in my bed for the rest of the night...Now.."I said to her,She kissed her younger brother on the head before I teleported her out of the room."Moe-Moe...Look at Me..."

His head was buried in his knees,I could hear the shakiness in his voice as he cried...It hurt to see him like this...But I'm glad it wasn't Caprina who had this dream...

"What's happening to me?"He asked quietly.I walked over to him putting on one of his sweaters in the processes,It was freezing in his room...I could actually see my breath that's how cold it was...Strange for July..

"It's time..."I said to him,As I wrapped my arms around his sweaty bare muscled tensed as soon as I touched his cold back with my unusually warm hands...

"Time for what?"He asked,His hair was covering his eyes as he slowly lifted up his head...I smiled at the sight of the curly purple lock hidden within his snowy blonde hair...

"Your right of your dream he spoke of the Gem..Correct?"I asked him..

"How'd you know?"He asked lifting away his hair,I gasped at the sight of his four red eyes...

"Do you remember the Story of Arella?"I asked him...His eyes...It was really time...

"Yeah,But what does that have to do with these?"He made motions towards his eyes...I laughed slightly,As the demon within me came out.I felt my eyes double and my nails grow...He gasped as he grabbed my hand...

"My Father,The demon...has summoned you...Demon mating season will begin in two days,demon men mature at 16,You have to mate with a Demon...Or else you may die..."I awkwardly said to him...

"Is that who that was?My Grandpa?"He asked me as his eyes returned to they're normal shade of grey...

"I don't know...I'm not you!"I said to him with a smile,"Now...Try and sleep whilst I pack you some shit...We're gonna be gone for a while..."

**TT TT TT TT TT-Later that day...**

_**Romeo's pov...**_

"So...your getting married?"Mari asked me as I we hugged...

"Take my advice Romeo,Don't marry a chick with super strength...she'll break your pelvis..."Richard whispered to me as he joined our quick hug...I smiled to him as Mom grabbed the collar of black polo shirt..

"You said your goodbyes?"Mom asked me,I nodded to her with a smile...

"Caprina cried a bit,Saying how her baby brother shouldn't be getting married this young..."I admitted to her,Mom laughed as she took my hands..

"Make sure this stays here,Otherwise we may be stuck in the underworld forever..."Mom started looking at the Grayson's,"Close your eyes..."She finished to me...

She whispered a few words before saying magic words that I couldn't really hear due to screams and maniacal laughter...I stopped breathing...By that I mean I couldn't...I could smell burning and sulphur in the air,It felt like I was chocking and drowning from it...

"Romeo...Open your eyes..."I heard Mom say to me,I opened all four by accident...My original set of eyes were filled with so many tears that I couldn't see..."Good,Now...Look at Me..."

She wiped the tears away,And smiled at me...her eyes were still the same shade of purple that they've always been...I looked were in a grand all white foyer with a double stair case and everything...

"Where are we?"I asked quietly as I heard footsteps...

"The Underworld."The evil and familiar voice said,As the footsteps came closer...

"Trigon..."Mom said as the voice entered through one of the entrances...

I turned to around to see a giant red man with 4 lowing red eyes,Long white hair and was dressed in a dapper black suite with a white under shirt and shiny red shoes...

"Daughter,And you must be my true heir..."'Trigon' said to me,He gave me a cruel and wicked smile...I smiled back in hopefully a less menacing fashion..

"You have sons father..."Mom said to my 'Grandfather'...

"But none as powerful as you my dear,They were not able enough to even look me in the eye,let alone destroy my mortal essence..."He said proudly,"Now...Romeo is it?"

"Yes...Grandfather?"I asked as I swallowed my spit...hard...

"You shall be escorted to your chambers,Where the maids will...prepare you..."He said to me without a smile this time,"Raven,You and I need to chat...About your mate..."

My eyes widened as I moved...or the floor moved..either way,I was moving up the stairs not being able to my body...

"AGGH!"I screamed as my flung through a door...

"_Romeo,Son of Metrion_?"A voice asked me,I looked around the black and red room to see...nobody?

"Yes...I think..."I said awkwardly..

"_I am your adviser,I have no physical form...I am only hear to help you choose..._"The deep voice said to me...I nodded before saying,

"How does this mate thing work?"

"_You pick a female,You draw her blood,You will find the most attractive sent before claiming her..._"

"I should be more freaked out about this..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update,I haven't been in England for a few weeks!**


	5. V:Mating is not like dating

**A/N:**This story is going awesomely still!You guys seemed to really feel for Romeo last chapter...It will get better for him though,Trust me!

**NAME & AGE**  
-Madison Gordon-Grayson**(**19**)**  
-Troy Stone**(**18**)**  
-Caprina & Romeo Roth-Wilson**(**16**)**  
-Mark Logan II**(**16**)**  
-Mari Grayson**(**15**)**

**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot and the OC's!

* * *

**V:Mating is not like dating!**

_"You think I wanted to raped!?"_

_"No,Your mother didn't...but I expected much ore from you ,Slade bared you such a lovely son...Such a beautiful heir to my throne..."Trigon said to her with a smile..._

_"It's not like I can kill him..."Raven said crossing her arms..._

_"You could actually,Only my mate can kill me...Sadly that's your mother..."Trigon said again..._

_"I can't do that...Not to them..."_

**XoxoX**

_**Romeo's Pov...**_

"MOM!"I screamed as hooded beings entered my room...Was I going to die?

"_Young Sir,These are your candidates..._"The mysterious voice asked...you know what...I'm calling him Joe!His name is fucking JOE!

"Thanks,Erm...Hi..."I awkwardly said,There were 3 of one closest to the left stepped forward saying,

"Romeo of Earth.I am Devastation,Daughter of the lord Ordgs!"She said pulling down her skin was a pale yellow colour and scaley,Her hair was a darker shade of yellow and her snake like eyes a evil shade of bowed before dropping her was fully naked...I looked her up and down to make sure I wasn't was thin and lacking allot,She looked like a tumblr girl with a fucking tail and lady dick!

"Why do ou have a penis?"I asked awkwardly...

"If your not into that I can remove it!"She said retracting...I think I might be sick...

"What now?"I asked,She walked over to me...ugh...and stuck out her scaled claws were green...hmm,I felt a sudden urg rush over me as I grabbed her naked body and pulled her close,I left trails of kisses up her neck before biting her neck.I bit so hard i drew blood,Which tasted like...Coffee?I couldn't STAND coffee!

"Do I meet your standards?"She asked putting on her cloak...

"Your blood tasted like coffee,Your an attractive transvestite but your really not my type...I like girls without tails.."I admitted,I had no idea what I was doing...but it just felt right...

"I am sorry..."She said disappearing...

"I AM ODITE!DAUGHTER OF HADES!"The middle one screamed,ripping her cloak body was made out of fire,She looked like Flame princess of this really old show...(in the future guys,Adventure time would be old...we would be old!)

"Hey..."I said awkwardly as I thanked Satan that she was clothed!She wore this leather leotard thing that was missing a front and back...It was still clothing though!

"CLAIM ME!"She shouted,Grabbing me by the nails awkwardly dug into the back of my neck...I winced as she let go...

I sighed as the rush came over me again,My body already knew what do...I was just awkward...I clamped my mouth down hard around her neck,I heard a low moan come from her.I inwardly smiled as the sweet taste of summer fruits rushed into my mouth,I breathed out as It burnt the inside of my mouth!

"Agh!"I screamed pushing her away,Were the hell is Joe to tell me what to do!,"Leave..."I finished looking her in her red eyes...

"I'll see you later."She said winking at me,I shuddered at the thought of waking up to see jer face...

"Are you gonna kill me?"I asked the last one,I heard a low chuckle...

"No,I could...but no.I am Night,of the Shadow Clan."She said taking of her looked...normal!Her hair was long and a cute shade of Scarlett,Her eyes a white-ish yellow and her skin a golden didn't bother taking off her cloak,She just stuck out her wrist...

"Romeo,Of the Wilson Clan..."I said taking her hand,"Your not gonna jump me...right?"I asked...

"I should be asking that question,My fair Romeo..."She said bowing to me,I smiled as I kissed her ice-cold hand...

"What are you?"I asked carefully,She raised a brow,"You don't have a heart beat..."

" Shadow Clan are demon spirits,We don't die...or live...we are pure darkness..."She said sadly,"But you are pure life...My life..."

"Your really forward,Like...I don't do long term relationships...more like Fuck,Make sure your not pregnant and repeat..."I admitted to her...

"I don't have time for this..."She said pulling out a knife and cutting her blood was black...That was really weird..."here..."

She stuck her hand in my mouth before I could say anything,Her blood was warm,and tasted like love...which was insane!I don't know what love feels like,But it tastes awesome!I grabbed her hand and pulled it out of my mouth with a smile...

"You taste good...You taste like love..."I awkwardly said,She smiled at me with her...fangs...

"We feed off of the emotions of those around us,One of the others was in love...just not with you..."She said,slowly Disappearing..

"Night!Would you mind if I mated with you?"I asked out of the blue...I felt my burn red,"I mean!Your the best choice out of the others..."

"No...But you would..."She whispered...

**XoxoX-Later that day...**

"And she tasted like love!"I told them...

"The Shadow Clan,hmm...I've never heard them..."Mom said to me as she poured more...tea?

"The Shadow Clan are not ordinary are succubus,Vampire lure you in,Then devour your emotion and power,Leaving you empty your me..."Trigon said proudly,"They make excellent mates,Changing form to fit your desires..."

"She was so...noble...Like,You could see it in her was a warrior..."I said to them,"But she was sad...I could feel it.."

"Noble demons are hard to cone across..."Mom said to me with a smile...

"Sad you say?"Trigon asked,I nodded,"Shadow's are hard to decipher...I have come across few but they have all lost colour where her eyes?"

"White-ish yellow..."I said to him...

"That's not good..."Mom said giving me a serious stare...

"She has lost her love"He whispered,I tilted my head at my Grandfather...I was expecting more from to be honest...

"Night of The Shadow Clan will be your mate.I will make sure of it...Raven,Keep him safe...Demoness will come for him today..."

Mom nodded as Trigon disappeared,"I'm sorry this is happening...I was hoping you'd have some poor girl pregnant by now..."Mom said...

"You need to have better faith in me!Question...Do I...erm...you know...in her?"I asked awkwardly,Doing every possible hand signal...

"...I have no idea...I've never been through the ritual...

**Back in Titan's Tower...with Caprina...**

"Hey Cap!"Madison said walking on to the was about 1am,All the others were either asleep or out..I was sitting on the edge of the roof,Which was was really bad considering I can't fly!

"Hey Mad..."I said looking at her,Madison was wearing a cute pink baby doll dress and fully Ugg boot slippers...

"Why do you look like someone ate your pizza?"She asked...That bitch ate my Pizza!

"It's just,Without Romeo...I feel so alone...I don't even have a boyfriend to take my mind of off my brother finding true love!"I awkward said to her...She giggled,

"Boys are Over-rated..."She said sitting down next to me...

"I think boys are just un-attracted to me!"I honestly said,"I know I'm stunning and I have enough ass for 3 people,But Boys just seem to go for my brother!"

"You ever though about girls?"

"...Yes...but,That's awkward...I can't even kiss a boy without getting freaked out!"I said,Looking into her crystal blue eyes...

"Ro thinks your Bi..."She said to me with a laugh...

I laughed with her,"I probably am..."

"Probably?Your either one of the 3...I know I'm gay...I've always known..."She said to me,I gave her a surprised look...

"How did you know?"I asked her..

"Well,I did this..."She said putting her hands on my face,"Relax..."She finished before smashing her lips against body froze at the sudden impact,I felt her smile as she stuck her tongue into my slightly open mouth.I relaxed and eventually followed her mouth's movements...

She smiled as she pulled back,"Wasn't so bad..."She said,I looked at her...trying not to scream at the fact a person who a consider a sister just kissed me...

"It...wasn't...But...I...don't...I"I mumbled a lot a words to her...

"We should kiss again..."She said with a smile..

* * *

End of Chapter.

I was going through my past chapters for inspiration when I saw that line from chapter 3.'_I'm pretty sure Caprina's Bisexual_'!CAPRINA NEEDED LOVE TOO!


	6. VI:Love and other stuffs

**A/N:**Hey guys,So I was wondering about the chapter...And then it hit me!We'll skip to the mating ceremony!I had the best idea for one,Which also means...a lemon...So LEMON WARNING!I'll try to make it a good one...but my lemons are awkward and need serious Jesus!Somebody Please help me write good lemons!

**NAME & AGE**  
-Madison Gordon-Grayson**(**19**)**  
-Troy Stone**(**18**)**  
-Caprina & Romeo Roth-Wilson**(**16**)**  
-Mark Logan II**(**16**)**  
-Mari Grayson**(**15**)**

**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot and the OC's!Sorry for the crappy Lemon in the later story:(

* * *

**VI:Love and other stuffs**

"You look weird..."I said to my Mom,She was dressed in a long black gown,that was like a robe...but...it was a dress!You get me?She wore it with white gladiator sandals and a massive clunk of a necklace!It was silver with red gems...Her hair was down and she was wearing this...head crown thing made out of silver feathers.

"Your wearing a skirt.."She said to me,I was...I was wearing a black loin cloth that touched the floor,My hair had grown overnight...it was as now as long as Trigon's,But somewhat curly...

"It's a loin cloth Raven."Trigon said giving her a look,He was wearing one too..maybe it's tradition,"If you had a penis you'd wear one to."

I inwardly laughed as Demon maids fixed my 'outfit' and body,I'm pretty sure someone had painted my back in our 'family' crest.I mean,Mom glowing the S's!She also had on a charm over her charkra

"Yes Father,Because they make you look more manly...2 pieces of long fabric covering your Ass and your genitals..."She said to him...It was...Awkward not wearing underpants,But it was like being naked!FUN!

**XoxoX-Back at the tower...**

Caprina breathed heavily as she thought about past 2 brother had chosen a life partner,She had fallen of a building and she had kissed one of her oldest friends...

'_What,The fuck do I do!_'Caprina thought as she stepped into the shower,She was 19,Almost 20!

"I need serious Jesus!"Caprina screamed as the water rolled down her perfectly sculpted body.A benefit inherited from her attractive parents..

"You don't need Jesus,You need me..."Caprina heard a voice say as arms wrapped around my body...Madison...

"Were not dating,Or actually anything!We just kissed..."Caprina said as she felt the hands move against her silky sin...

"That doesn't mean shit to me baby,Kisses lead to hardcore fingering"She shivered as Madison whispered the last word into her ear...

"I'm sorry but...i can't...I ha-"Cap started as she turned around,Her eye burned from the water and long thick hair started to get heavy from the water..."Why are you naked?"She asked looking at her shorter older friend..

"Who gets into the shower wearing clothes?"Madison asked giving her a face...

**Romeo's pov...**

I couldn't see her face,But I knew it was her...She was the only one her dressed in white,To show she was still pure...I looked at her,as my Mother spoke...

"Romeo Andreas Roth-Wilson,Adora Night of the Shadow ,The two of you shall bond... Take bonded,Your lives shall be lived out together,You will breathe,Think and be as hearts will forever beat as one...Adora Night,Do you promise to serve my son and give him your power?"Mom asked her,I looked into her veiled eyes...They had changed to a white-ish blue...instead of the yellow they were the first time we met...Yesterday..

"I swear upon my life,That I will give him everything he will ever need...And when the time comes...I will bare him many mighty sons..."She said,She looked stunning in that white veil and floor length sleeveless nigh gown...Her words were rehearsed...like mine!

"Romeo Andreas...Do you promise to protect and love your mate?"Mom asked me,Tears were starting to fill up her eyes...she wasn't ready for this..was I?

"I swear upon my Mates,And my Sisters life...That I will protect her...From anything,And anyone...Including myself..."I said,I heard Trigon gasp at the word sisters...

"With the blessing of the heads of our to family's,"Mom looked to Trigon and one of the many hooded figures behind Night,Who both nodded,"You shall mate within the Midnight...You must claim her..."Mom said bowing her head to me...I nodded as Night took my hand,We were then teleported away...

**(A/N!LEMON WARNING!BAD LEMON AHEAD...)**

We were teleported to...My bedroom...my one at home!My room was actually my Dad's when he was my age...And one of my brother's before he died...

"This room is...different..."Night said to me.I laughed,My room was painted a dark green,White and charcoal black,My double bed was made out of ebony,Like my floors walk in closet,doors and furniture was white and I had hand made pillows from everyone...No idea when,But someone had put candels and flower petals around my bed...

"This is what bedrooms look like on earth..."I said walking to over to my bed,When I turned around she was standing there in a pair of white lacy underwear.."Did my Mom buy you those? "I asked her,She nodded with a straight face...

"My Clan do not wear these under garments..."She awkwardly said,I gave her a blank face...

"This is the first time you've ever worn...forget it..."I said with a chuckle..

"Romeo..."She said quietly...

"Yeah.."I said looking at the floor...

"Are you not going to take me?Am I not attractive enough or are you just not into it?"She asked with a slight laugh...I felt my face heat up...

I looked to her,Since I wasn't a total perv I hadn't actually looked at her was tall,About the same height as Cap,Her skin was a golden shade of brown...the type you'd find on a Hawaiian,Her long hair complimented her skin the beautiful shade of Scarlett looked like blood against the gold...And her eyes,They were more blue than white...Maybe they'd change again later...Her body,Was just...wow!She wasn't skinny but not chubby,Her stomach was flat and slight abs but her thighs kinda touched and her body had slight stretch marks from where she'd grown to fast...I'd never seen a girl like that before...so beautiful...Not forgetting her huge ass...like,That shouldn't be real!

What?I'm a guy...Just because I saw her beauty doesn't mean I can't look!

"No...Your stunning,I kinda forgot..."I said standing up..."Don't worry though,I'm more than into it..."She walked over to me and looked confused...

"I don't really know what to do..."She said awkwardly,"It's only been what,10 minutes and I've failed my one job!"

I laughed before saying,"I'm here to pleasure you...We'll have years for you to learn!"I said pulling her towards me,"Now kiss me before somebody walks in..."

She grabbed my face and pulled it towards her level before kissing me,I smiled as i tasted her tasted like fire and the underworld...It wasn't the best...but whatever!I don't even know when I opened my mouth for her to stick her tongue in!I smiled as my hands roamed her smooth body...her skin was soft and so cold...I'd never touched a surface so cold in my life...I always felt as if I had a temperature...The cold didn't bother me till...now...

"Your so warm..."She said breaking our kiss,"It's amazing..."

I smiled before pushing her against the wall and planting kisses on her neck,"You wait and see..."I said...She moaned slightly as I bit her neck,I laughed before saying,"I thought you didn't usually wear underwear?"

She got all flustered as I wrapped my arm around her and used my dominant left hand to un-do her gasped as it fell off of her,I used my right hand to touch one of her large the rest of her,Her boobs were golden but with dark pink nipples...Strange...

"Oh Satan..."She whispered as I lowered my mouth to her right ran her hands through my hair as latched on to one of the hard pink nubs,I smiled as I bit down on her cold sensitive I did this I flew us over to my bed.

I took my lips away from her cold flesh and back to her dark red lips.I smiled inwardly as her hands traced my body,And eventually made their way to the hem of my skirt thing...

"What is this?"She asked as I got on top of her...

"A loin cloth..."I said to her...

"No...This..."She said grabbing my slowly hardening member...Where does that word come from...Member...

"That Darling,Is my penis..."I said awkwardly,trying hold back a groan as her grip got somewhat tighter...

"Oh..."She said letting go,"It's warm...and hard..."She said,I really wanted to say no shit captain oblivious but that's not the best idea in the world,Considering how close she is to my dick and the fact we're about to have sex.

"Yeah...Thats how they work..."I said as she undid my loin cloth,When she finished she grabbed hold of my 12 inch 'trophy',As Mark calls it...

She smiled as laid kisses down her body.I smiled at how awkward she got as I got to her panties,I laughed at how red she got when I slowly pulled them off of her.

"What are..."She asked as I opened her legs,Her body was COMPLETELY void of hair!

"Shh...Just enjoy the fun..."I said as I leaned towards her wet sex...

**XoxoX-Else where in the house...**

"So your telling me our son is about to have sex with a demon...right now...upstairs,In my house?"

"_Slade,Your acting like it's something.._"Raven said to him over the phone...

"It is,He's too young to be bonded to some...monster..."Slade said angrily...

"_Oh really,You didn't think that when you raped me,Forced me to have your children,Make me live in constant shame for whatever I did to make this reality happen_!"

"...Goodbye,Rachel."Slade said hanging up the phone,Before punching the titanium wall of his underground lair..."I am not a monster..."Slade whispered to himself...

**XoxoX**

"You ready?"I asked Night as I positioned myself infront of her opening...

"It's almost midnight so you know..."She awkwardly said,She gave me a nod as I slowly entered her.I heard her wince as her Hymen didn't make a face or anything,She just said,

"Move...Please..."

I followed her instructions and started to started to moan within each thrust,Which also made me move a while she started to be...vocal...

"Ugggh,Baby!"She screamed as we changed positions...I don't know how but we ended up standing up,Which is hard!Especially when your my height..

We continued like this for hours,She had cum so many times...my dick was like my fingers after being in the bath for so long.I was so close to cumming...But here was the problem,Do I go inside or not?!

* * *

**End of chapter,It's late.I'm tired,And I feel sick!Sorry about the bad lemon...I'm really not up for it-_-**

**I also need an OC for Caprina to love,Male,Female...Dog...I'm cool with whatever!**


	7. VII:Meet Night

**A/N:**How awkward was the last chapter!I mean...was sooo awkward!Still need an OC or 2!To make the story...start really...I'm making Night a real charcter now,She'll have her moments and all that Jazz!I think she'd be good friends with Batman...

**NAME & AGE**  
-Madison Gordon-Grayson**(**19**)**  
-Troy Stone**(**18**)**  
-Caprina & Romeo Roth-Wilson**(**16**)  
**-(Adora)Night of the Shadow Clan**(**16**)**  
-Mark Logan II**(**16**)**  
-Mari Grayson**(**15**)**

**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot and the OC's!

* * *

**VII:Meet Night**

"She looks fine Moe..."I said to my son,As he smoothed out Adora's dress.I was happy that he chose a girl who could make him happy,A girl who had mortal values.I liked her...She was stunning,Perfect for my son...

"Mom,If Caprina doesn't like her we'll have a huge issue!"He said to me as he pulled out the skirt of the dress,"Spin for me..."He said,She nodded and did an adorable wore a short sleeveless black dress with a pair of white converse and one of his leather jackets...which was massive on next thing was her hair,I found this so cute...Romeo braided her hair...He took the front and turned it into one of those 2 braid crown things...

"Who is this Caprina?"She asked as she leaned on my Black SUV...

"My Twin went over this...remember?"He said with a smile,The two had been in a coma for the last 2 was allowed to be near them...except me who was looking after them...protecting should be the word...

"Not really..."She said said as Romeo opened the door for her,He had opened the back seat door...she was still new to earth and he didn't want her seeing Jump city yet...

"How do I look?"He asked carefully...He was dressed in a black v-neck,Black skinny jeans,Black winged high tops and...he was wearing a leather jacket,but he gave that away...

"Gothic."I said with a smile,He had cut his hair last night...it was longer than usual and you could see his purple streak...

"Should I Change my shirt?No my shoes!"He said,I teleported us both into the car...Before he had the chance to change...

"To the Tower!"I said as I started the car...

**TT TT TT TT TT-Caprina's pov...**

I jumped up and down with Mari,Excitedly waiting for the arrival of my brother.

"I can't believe Madi and Mark went to pick up Troy and Uncle Vic with Dad,And Uncle Gar!"Mari said with a smile,She had gotten all dressed up for the arrival of Rome.I was gonna tell her about his Mate,But she looked adorable in her floor length pink princess hair was all done up by professionals and I'm pretty sure she was wearing glass slippers...

"I know...You happy?"I asked her with a smile...She smiled whilst nodding her head...

"He went to hell,Now he's coming back...We can finally be together!I've loved him for so long..."She said,I just know her hearts will be ripped apart when she see's this demon chick...

"You know he's taken right?"I said awkwardly...

"Heck yeah,But she can't be more attractive than I!She must be some red devil with scrawny limbs and whatever!"She said angrily...I laughed at the truth of that sentence...

"TITANS TOWER!I AM BACK!"We heard my brother shout as he entered the main room,We walked out of the kitchen to see him standing there with a really attractive girl...

"Romeo!"I said with a smile as I opened my arms out for him...

"Caprina!"She said flying towards me,"What was it like without me?Did you have fun?Did you die?This is my mate,Night!"He finished pointing to the attractive girl wearing his jacket...

She bowed her head before saying,"I am night of the Shadow Clan,Warrior of the shadows and your brothers mate and servant.."

I nodded my head calmly,"That is Mari..."

Mari looked distorted as Night smiled at her,Mari looked like Cafeteria food being compared to Pizza and that angry British chefs food...

"What the hell!"Mari said walking up to night,"Where's your tail...your horns,Your unattractiveness!"

"She doesn't have any of that...she's beautiful inside and out..."Romeo said as we spun in the perfect hug...

"Dude...Did you fuck with her?"I asked him,He gave me a sly smirk whilst wiggling his eye brows,

He whispered,"There's like...a 60 percent chance she's pregnant..."

"What is wrong with you!"I asked him quietly,I teleported him to the roof leaving Mari with this Night chick...

"Nothing...She wanted me to...I didn't mean to!"He said awkwardly,"But she just punched Mari...Soooo"

* * *

Not much happened in this chapter,More will happen in the next!Promise!


	8. AN UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey readers!This is just a quick update on the story and what not!

I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a while,But i've been busy with school and i'm sick and everything!"  
but actually wanted to ask some questions about the story,You can either PM me or review your answers!

1.)What do you think of the story?

2.)DO you like my OC's?

3.)How many more chapters should there be?

4.)Should there be a sequal?

5.)Why don't you review more?!

Please answer honestly!ALSO!I'm thinking about more stories!Here are a few ideas!I OWN THESE,PLEASE NO STEALING!

1.)A story set in a BBXRAE future,Both come from fucked up relationships and fall in love with each move in together but they're seperate children aren't happy with their parent's choice of partners...2 titans,4 kids...A whole lot of hate...

T-rating,Main pairing BBXRAE,OC's!Adult humour,Romance,Family and Drama...Mainly Beast Boy's pov!

Name:Stuck in Middle(?)

2.)A horrible Move in the past by the Titan's means no more Team travel back to the 90's and try to get Raven's 16 year old Mum to join the Church of Blood and you know...Fall out of love with the 17 year old Traffic Light...

M-Rating,Pairing's un-decided,OC's...Family,Drama,Horror...

Name:Raven's of the past(?)

More idea's on the way!PLease tell me what you think,This update has been posted to all my storys!

Promise to update soon,So you know...Bye!


	9. VIII:Shit

Hey Guys!Sorry it's taken me 20 million years to update...but I have been busy as actual hell!So you seemed to really like Night...She is a very special OC!I may lend her to other people or something!Anyway,The 5th I got a review form somebody called '**Itwasyourtest'**...

They said,"_I Like your night of the shadow clan OC, I thought she'd be another Raven the way you introduced her judging from her actions and dialogue. mysterious, closed off, distant, unfeeling, THEN when they had sex I found out she DOES have feelings and can form a relationship or be able to bond with_"

My response to that is,I was leading her in as mysterious and distant due to the fact Dead people could be like that!Everyone has feelings...some people just don't explode with them at first chance!

ALSO!The story will take a huge change in the next chapter...Something allot of you BBRAE shipper will Maybe love!;)

**NAME & AGE**  
-Madison Gordon-Grayson**(**19**)**  
-Troy Stone**(**18**)**  
-Caprina & Romeo Roth-Wilson**(**16**)  
**-(Adora)Night of the Shadow Clan**(**16**)**  
-Mark Logan II**(**16**)**  
-Mari Grayson**(**15**)**

******Disclaimer:**I only own the plot and the OC's!

* * *

**VIII:Shit...**

"She's hot..."Troy said to my brother as he tapped his Black shirted shoulders,God I missed Troy...

"I am sorry to inform you Troy of the Stone Clan,But my body is cold,My heart does not beat...I am Darkness..."Night said to Troy,Giving him a stare with her Pale blue eyes...God she was pretty!Probably a bitch...

"What?"I asked my brother as Troy looked to me with his pinky,Grey was the son of Uncle Cy and his Wife Jinx?I can't remember!But he was hair was light brown and so damn curly!His skin a light brown and him as being...god he was just the embodiment of sexy...

"Night's not human...She's like a Vampire-Succubus..."Romeo said awkwardly with a smile as Night sat in his lap...

"You are correct..."She said with a perfect smile...

"Your pretty handsy..."I said looking at her as she put her hands through Ro's hair,I know she was his mate and all...but I really didn't like her...It wasn't the fact she was a demon or anything...It was the fact she had stolen my brother!

"Cap...She can be whatever she wants!We were out for 2 weeks..."Romeo said to me,I crossed my bare arms over my vested chest...

"Oh yeah!How was sex with this guy?"Troy asked with a smile,He was leaning on the back of the head rested on his hands...

"NO!Nope-ity Nope-Nope!I am out of here..."I said Standing up and rolling over the caught me with a smile and trapped me in a tight bear hug...He was sick and twisted...

"Intercourse with Romeo was very...Nice,Yet painful..."She said awkwardly...My eyes were closed but I could still hear her!

"Thank you?"My brother questioned...This was terrible!NOBODY!Wants to hear about they're sibling having sex...

"I could understand...Your penis is bigger than a black guys..."Troy said awkwardly as he started laughing,Romeo joined as I felt the barf come up...

**XoXoX**

"You sure about this Gar?Vic asked me,I looked up into his one Grey eye...And nodded...

"Yeah...I just need to know..."I said honestly,I new the risks of going to another dimension...Especially one like this...But I couldn't look at the set of demons that ruined my life,I couldn't look at my own son...or her...

"Did you tell anyone else?"Vic asked as he strapped me to the underground machine...I had told Dick...He knew and understood...

"Yeah...It's still allot to take in though...Going to another dimension where I could have the world I wanted..."I said honestly...It's not that I don't love Mark...it's that I don't love what he's become..

"The world you want isn't the world I wanted Gar..."...I inwardly sighed as I heard her voice...Raven.

"Hey Rae.."Vic said as she came out of the shadows,She smiled at him before looking at me...

"Unplug him from the machine Vic,I'll show him a world without my kids..."She said,I raised my eyebrows as the cave-shelter dripped...

"Rave-"I started,She cut me off before I could finish...

"Gar,I thought about this before...I've seen and been into the past...I once changed it myself and hated it...What you want is the one thing in the world I don't!I would let Slade rape me a thousand times and even kill me before I let someone take away Romeo and Caprina."She said her beautiful eyes flashing red...

"So I might leave...Go cheer up Mari with Dick and Star...Maybe make some bacon Waffles!"Vic said with a smile,I gagged at the thought!

"Don't make any for Caprina...She's on a Vegan juice cleanse starting from tomorrow,Make some for Ro and Night though...They haven't really eaten..."She said in a caring voice as he left...

"Rae...Caprina and Romeo were my down fall,The Downfall of the Titans!After you left Dick started his affair with Star,Cy joined the league...She left me..."I said to her...

"That's not my fault.I could have aborted them,Let Slade kill all of you...Or Suffer and Fall in love with the most amazing beings the world has ever seen..."She said about her children..

I had never taken the time to listen to her talk about them,"They are amazing aren't they.."

"Yeah...'Cause they came from this..."She said pointing herself in herself in all her glory...I laughed as I stood up,She smiled as teleported us away...

"So...Where are we...Holy shit!"I said as we arrived in front of his giant house on hill,With the view of the city...

"This is the Wilson residence..."She said ringing the door bell,An man in about his 50's opened the door...

"Raven... ,Master Wilson wasn't expecting you both here so soon...He stepped into the shower,Should I retrieve him?"He said as we entered the mansion...

"It's fine Wintergreen,He already know's...He's on his way to the kitchen as we speak..."She said as Wintergreen disappeared,"Gar...Slade's a...different man now...He's not as blood thirsty or bronze..."Rae said as we made our way through the long corridor to the kitchen...

"It's fine Rae..."I said awkwardly as she opened the double doors to the stunning kitchen...This guy has so much style...

"Slade..."She said closing the doors with one hand,Holding my Blue V-neck with the other...

"Rachel..."His sinister voice said from by they're fridge...I got a shock looking at him in all his...towel'd glory...He was probably in his late 50's by now,But you couldn't tell by his body and face!His skin was so soft looking,So young...so scarred!His hair white,Eye's a crystal blue...but those Scars...

"Slade,Gar,Gar,Slade... "She said as she pulled me over to him...If Dick was here...just...

"It's been a while hasn't it Garfield...You aged..."He said biting into a blood red apple...

"You haven't...What are you...25?"I asked looking at him,He smiled as he chewed the apple...

"That is a good question..."Rae said opening the fridge...

"62 in August..."He said with a smile...

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER SOON!

Again sorry for taking so long to update!


End file.
